Only Wanna Dance with You
"Only Wanna Dance With You" is a song written by Ke$ha. It appears as track nine on Warrior. It was registered onto Ke$ha's BMI on October 13, 2012. It features The Strokes, although they are not credited as a featured artist on the song. Music Video Lyrics 'Album version' 1: Couldn't help it when we met, I was playing hard to get. But one look and that was it. Now it doesn't matter. Drinking wine on the cement, Outside 7-11. Fell in love on accident, Now it doesn't matter. Hook: You got to me, You got through me, You're in for it now. Chorus: You're all I wanna do. I only wanna dance with you. Whatever I got to do. I want you to myself tonight, All right. I only wanna dance with you. 2: Used to be on the road, Crazy nights and playing shows. Used to dancing all alone, Now it doesn't matter. Since you got a hold of me, I'm talking about you in my sleep. What the hell did you do to me? Oh, it doesn't matter. Hook: I fell for you. Boy you're so screwed. You're in for it now. Chorus: You're all I wanna do. I only wanna dance with you. Whatever I got to do. I want you to myself tonight, All right. I only wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Uh, uh, oh-oh. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Uh, uh, oh-oh. Bridge: Oh. Chorus: You're all I wanna do. I only wanna dance with you. (Only wanna dance with you.) Whatever I got to do. I want you to myself tonight, All right (all right). I only wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Uh, uh, oh-oh. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you. Outro: I only wanna dance with you. 'Demo version' I'm so over it with love, Every guy just super sucks, They just lie and take my stuff But it doesn't matter. Thought tonight would be my low, Just went out to see a show, You walked in and I went oh ohh But it doesn't matter. You said to me, Come let me see the stars in your eyes, It's all I wanna do! I only wanna dance with you Whatever I got to do I want you to myself tonight alright I only wanna dance with you I'm not asking for a thing, I'm not looking for a ring I don't need to know your name No, it doesn't matter I don't think you'd understand I've been dancing with my hands And i kinda need a man No, it doesn't matter I said to you I'm about to blow your pretty mind It's all I wanna do! I only wanna dance with you Whatever I got to do I want you to myself tonight alright I only wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you x3 Wooah, oh ooooh I like your sleaze I think you're alright Come to my place let's kick it all night I'm hardcore, make it til it gets light, alright Don't give a fuck about other dudes, But I can't keep my hands off you I only wanna dance with you It's all I wanna do! I only wanna dance with you Whatever I got to do I want you to myself tonight, alright I only wanna dance with you. Just wanna dance with you x3 Wooah, oh ooooh Only wanna dance with you! Youu, you, youu Category:Warrior songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Music Videos